comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eson (Earth-RSR II)
The Celestials are a group of mysterious cosmic entities, that scoured over the universe with no clear intentions, but they judged the worthiness of worlds, whether they can live on, or no. Eson, the Searcher was one of these Celestials. Like the Celestials, their origins were clouded in mystery, and their status up to now is unknown. They may have some sort of connection with the New Gods, especially those in New Genesis, but it's unknown. Out of all Celestials known in this universe, Eson seems to be the most active one, and was the first one to find out Earth's existence, and its inhabitants. Scouring for Earth's worthiness, he found out that Earth's not worthy, with its inhabitants seemingly "too weak" to survive the hard universe itself. But, his actions and attempts to destroy Earth failed when he found out that not only humans exist on that world. Stopped by the wizard, and the first Shazam, Mamargan, along with his allies, Zarathos, the Spirit of Vengeance, Ganthet, the Leader of the Green Lantern Corps , Zenn Radd, the First Silver Surfer, and Gladiator, the Prime Defender of New Genesis. Together, they managed to defeat Eson, and since then, Eson has not been seen around the universe. His fate itself, was unknown. However, Eson's appearance prompted a realization that while Earth has their champions, they may lack the power to defend against such threats, like the Celestial, even if they have great might. Also, the presence of the Green Lantern Corps' leader, Ganthet, on Earth, was no coincidence or just the fact that he's Mamargan's friend. Eson himself indirectly was responsible for the Corps' formation, and has been the Green Lanterns' enemy for centuries. History The Searcher, the Judge, the Destroyer As of many Celestials, Eson's origin was nearly unknown, all clouded in mystery. The only thing known about him was that he's a "World Judge", coming to various worlds across the universe, from galaxy to galaxy, in order to judge whether they're worthy to live on or no. They have interacted with the New Gods before, both from New Genesis and Apokolips, and prophecies even state that one day, Celestials will destroy both New Genesis and Apokolips in a "Universal War". But then, nothing else is known. One day, this Celestial came to Earth to judge whether it's worthy or not. He himself sensed great cosmic disturbances on Earth, with the appearances of many magical beings, while cosmic-powered entities also appear on the other side of the galaxy. Eson's appearance on Earth wasn't truly known, until he himself came down to Earth's soil. For three days, he saw that Earth's condition may made her unworthy to live on. He did see the super-beings on Earth, but due to their low quantity, he judged that Earth's not worthy. After so, he came down to destroy Earth, landing near the Carpathian Mountains. But, Mamargan, the Wizard of the Council of the Godheads, sensed his presence and gathered some of his friends in a last-minute effort to stop him. Apparently, each of his allies have also got problems with Celestials, even the First Silver Surfer actually got his powers from a Celestial. But, Zarathos has no problems with this Celestial, but found himself being "jealous" of knowing that Eson was the "bigger guy than him" that time. And after an agreement was made, Mamargan and his allies went to confront this abomination. Already trashing a nearby settlement by simply kicking it, Eson found himself stroke by a lightning bolt, but this didn't even tickle him. Although so, he already sensed that a powerful being from the planet charged at him, and quickly turned around and delivered a backhand blow to Mamargan. An intense fight then went out, with Eson actually overwhelming all of the super-beings, until a history-alteration happened. Fueled by rage, Mamargan then goes on head-on to "punish" the Celestial. Then he went straight to the head and delivered 2 million super-powered punches, with the speed of light accompanying it. This apparently didn't dent the helm, but actually spilt his "blood". The fluid was so many that it spreaded all around the world, and it took millions of years for it to dissolve, but in the end, not all of it disappeared in the modern age. And after such, Eson decided to take off from Earth, not to be seen anymore. However, his blood changed the course of history itself... World War III Eson's whereabouts are unknown after driven away from Earth. Due to his immortal nature, it can be assumed that he's still alive, traveling through galaxies, far form Earth. But, his own "blood" hasn't dissolved after millenia of staying on Earth, and caused a great war (WWIII) to break out, where nations fought for the ownership of Eson's blood, as it can grant them potentially unlimited energiy for eternity. Eson's blood, was later known as "Imulsion". In an effort to secure Eson's armor fluid for their own uses in war, the New Gods of Apokolips' then-ruler, Zonuz sent Mongul with his Warworld to Earth to gather all the Imulsion. Mongul quickly accepted this task, and said that he has been waiting this for a long time. And when walking to his trophy room, mid-way to Earth, one of the trophies in his room is the helmet of Eson. But, as of Eson's nature as an energy being, his current state is unknown. Powers and Abilities As a Celestial, Eson's full extent of powers has not been revealed until now. However, his battle with the original Shazam and his extremely-powerful allies simply puts him in a threat level above those of Superman's. Most of Mamargan's allies, including himself, were all able to lift from 75 tons to levels beyond 100 tons, except Ganthet without his ring powers. Mamargan's Shazam powers itself possess many variety of powers, taken from many gods on Earth, which made it impressive that Eson simply gave them a good and hard fight, while also taken blows from extremely powerful beings simultaneously. He has been shown to be able to make force-fields capable of withstanding magical blasts from various energies, heat visions, the Power Cosmic, and even hellfire and a blast composed of pure-willpower, all in large quantities. He himself can channel cosmic energies, and even anti-matter to form up a large energy beam that can incinerate mountains, and some even got split in half. As a Celestial, his armor only serves as a vessel for his energy form. But, this armor was extremely durable and even for around three (or more) millenia, the helmet of his armor is still intact. He was nearly unstoppable. And even his encounter with Earth's guardians in his first appearance on the said planet, he was only driven away from Earth, not defeated. He is also capable of altering his size at will. But preferably, he shrinks himself down mostly, as Celestials are extremely large, their initial size even greater than Earth's. And when he "shrank" down, his size was bigger than a mountain. Naturally, Celestials are immortal, allowing them to live for eternity. They apparently don't have regenerative healing abilities, but compensate this with the fact that they're virtually invincible, and separating their limbs are nearly impossible, unless done by powerful beings. But Mamargan himself in his Shazam form couldn't do such thing... What makes Eson so special, and a surprising trait to the Celestials, is that apparently they have blood. However, this blood only came from the armor, and was said to be similar to a deity's blood, or referred as ichor. And when Shazam punched Eson's helmet, while it didn't leave a crack, after constantly punching him, "blood" did come off him, and it was spilled over great ranges, to the point that it actually spreaded around the world. How important it is to the Celestials isn't known, but after such thing happened, Eson was driven away from Earth. This blood itself, is later the true cause of World War III, Imulsion. This is why Imulsion was sought by the nations around the world, and caused such great war in the struggle. It came from an extremely powerful alien being, and even a droplet of Eson's blood can power a small town for a year. Trivia *Eson was chosen as the first Celestial that arrived on Earth due to his appearance in Guardians of the Galaxy, which is considerably interesting. Even his appearance there wasn't expected. *While Eson's last known appearance was when he left Earth after getting beaten by Mamargan and his allies, apparently, Eson's fate was found in Mongul's Warworld, where his (shrank) helmet was found on one of Mongul's trophy case. But that doesn't mean he's dead yet, as Celestials are energy beings... though he hasn't been seen since then. *Eson may have not used an Infinity Stone in this universe like in the MCU, but his powers are explored in this universe when he arrived on Earth and battled Mamargan (Shazam). Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Earth-RSR II Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Size Alteration Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Staff Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Generation